


Graveyard Gaffes

by WaffleChocobo



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: All The Blue Lions Make An Appearance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Minor Manuela cause I needed a doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaffleChocobo/pseuds/WaffleChocobo
Summary: Mercedes talks the Blue Lions into going to a newly opened haunted house at a graveyard. As they are all having varying degrees of delight with the frights, Felix punches a performer. Which somehow leads to Dimitri getting a girlfriend?
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54
Collections: Fodlan Frights Halloween Exchange 2020





	Graveyard Gaffes

For once it was not Sylvain’s fault Dimitri was being dragged into a building he would rather ignore and go back to the club room or sit by stables. It was Mercedes, who softly and sincerely asked if they all could go to the newly opened haunted attraction; some company had turned an old graveyard into a haunted exhibit of sorts. Dimitri hadn’t intended to go but when even Annette and Ashe had shakily agreed, Mercedes answered sweetly.

“Oh is that everyone then? Yes! I’ll see you this weekend.” She was so excited, he couldn’t find the words to say no. Plus it was always nice going out with his friends. Dimitri wasn’t really a fan of horror; it didn’t scare him much, it just wasn’t his thing.

Dimitri arrived late, everyone else was already there.

"Yo your highness, you're late!" Sylvain yells as soon he sees him. 

"Please stop calling me that." Dimitri requested with a sigh. Sylvain wouldn't but that didn't mean he wouldn't ask. 

"You kept us waiting long enough let's get this over with." Felix huffed. He looked equally unhappy to be there.

"Oh Felix are you excited too?" Mercedes practically shined. 

"Do-do you think there are really ghosts in there?" Ashe stuttered, clearly terrified. 

"Of course not right?" Annette looked equally as scared as Ashe.

“Who knoooowssss?” Sylvain teased causing them both to jump a little. Dimitri placed a hand on their shoulders. 

"Didn't Mercedes say this is a haunted attraction. All of its fake, yes?” Ashe and Annette didn’t seem very reassured by that.

“Yeah, you—your right! It’s all fake, just scary looking fakes.” Annette unconvincing said to herself while Mercedes was almost jumping with excitement.

"Remember ladies if you need some support my arm’s right here." Sylvain said with a wink. Ingrid hit him lightly in response for that as the rest ignored him and walked in. The gate was decorated in sinister faced pumpkins and dim lights. Whoever had designed the place had made it like an old maze. It was very narrow. A group of their size made it hard to squeeze through. 

"This is a bit tight. Should we split up?” Dimitri suggested after almost hitting his head on the lights twice and nearly bumping into Felix while he dodged them.

"No!" Annette yelled.

"No, That wouldn’t be very fun. The whole point is to go through this together.” Mercedes seemed saddened by the mere suggestion. Dimitri decided to drop it.

“Scared, boar?” Felix taunted.

“Only of breaking the lights with my head.” Whatever else Felix was going to say was cut off by a scream and hand popping out of a grave.

In the distance something seemed to move but it was hard to tell. Dimitri wouldn't ever admit it but the atmosphere was putting him on edge. Even Felix and Sylvain looked more tense then usual. Dedue was the only one who seemed unaffected while Mercedes seemed to be the only one enjoying it. 

"Saaaave me." A whispering wail, came from one of the graves. Howling and rustling reminded him of wolves. 

"Do you think there are werewolves and ghosts here?" Annette whispered from her huddled place latched onto Mercedes' arm.

"Oooo I hope so." Dimitri disagreed but he preferred to keep walking and not talking.

Ingrid was keeping close to Sylvain and Felix. As they passed into an open graveyard area a hand popped out and reached for her leg. 

"Ah!" She screamed and jumped back. 

Ingrid stumbled away and Dimitri moved forward to help her only to notice a second after she screamed a half rotten woman reaching for them. Ingrid backed away, Dimitri was just frozen. It wasn't until a second before it happened that Dimitri realized Felix wasn't far behind them. Felix jumped forward and before anyone else had a chance to scream punched the woman in the face. She groaned and collapsed to the floor. Finally his brain caught up to the situation. 

"Felix, did you just punch a performer?" 

"She jumped at me; it was instinctual." He seemed very defensive about it. He must have been scared as well. Ingrid was back with the group and seemed fine if a little shaken. The performer still hadn’t gotten up after Sylvain came over to get Felix and Ingrid to calm down. Dimitri walked over to them. 

“Are you okay?” He asked and offered them a hand. 

“Oh maybe is this an event? Is he going to get kidnapped?” He heard Mercedes excitedly speculate.

“Dimi Don't!” Annette worriedly yelled. He shook his head and ignored them preferring to focus on the injured person on the floor.

"Im fine, I mean booooooo, Im-Im haunting you." The performer was rubbing her head, but still attempting to be in character. It was more cute then scary.

"Do you need to be taken somewhere? Can you stand?" She tried to get up but only ended up falling back down. 

"Felix I appreciate the help but did you have to punch them?" Ingrid seemed calmed down and now fully aware of the situation. Felix huffed and turned away. 

"If they weren't weak this wouldn't be a problem." He said under his breath. Sylvain walked past Dimitri to the poor performer on the floor. 

"My dear dead lady Could I escort you to a nice bed so we can rest?” She stared at him for a moment then ignored Sylvain’s hand and took Dimitri’s instead. Dimitri, trying to be as gentle as possible, pulled her up. She still seemed unsteady and leaned against his body. He tried to ignore that she still hadn’t let go of his hand.

“Ooo Rejected.” Annette finally laughed and seemed to be a little less scared.

"Dedue do you have your first aid kit?"Dimitri asked, since his friend always seemed to be prepared for this situation. 

"Yes. Though there is no bleeding so it is a concussion or an internal wound and I'm unsure if a painkiller would be wise in this situation." That made sense though it was frustrating there seemed to be little they could do. 

“It would be best to get her checked out by a professional to be sure, there’s no damage.” Mercedes’s tone suddenly sounded still kind but stern. 

"Well, Miss is there a place we can escort you, where you can rest while we call someone to check on you?" She pointed toward a shack that was worn down and broken.

“There, we have a nurse on staff if you can help get me over there.”

Dimitri slowly helped her walk over there. As they approached he noticed that the outside was false, the building itself looked sturdy and new up close. Tentatively, he opened it. There wasn’t anyone inside but it was obviously a break room. 

“You guys can keep going to the end, I'll wait for Manuela right here.” Ingrid shook her head.

“No it's our friend’s fault you're injured,” Ingrid shot a stern stare at Felix, “So please let us help out.” The performer sighed and gingerly sat on a couch

“Alright, then if you could find Manuela she’s usually Frankensteins bride over there past the pumpkin patch or one of the three witches at the well.” Sylvain stepped forward determined to try again it seemed. 

“Then I’ll stay here and keep this lovely lady company.” The performer and Ingrid both said no at nearly the same time. 

“You and Felix are coming with us, if you stayed here, her headache would only get worse I’m sure.” 

“Ingrid,” He acted offended, “I would never harm a lady, I was just offering assistance.” Ingrid ignored him, already deciding the course of action. 

“Dimitri stay here and make sure she doesn’t pass out. Mercedes take Dedue, Ashe and Annette and take the left path. We’ll,” she pointed at Sylvain and Felix, “Take the right.” 

“Alright come on everyone.” Mercedes happily started the trek up the hill while Ingrid dragged her two boys down towards the pumpkins. Leaving Dimitri and a girl his best friend just punched alone in a room together. 

“Is there water or anything I can get you?” He offered. She started to shake her head then that caused her to fall. 

“Bad idea, Alright maybe this a concussion.” Dimitri was starting to panic. What were the things one did to check for concussions again?

“Uh How many fingers am I holding up?” He vaguely remembered this from a movie.

“Two?” 

“Yeah. What is your name?” 

“Byleth, Though I’m more curious what yours is?” 

“Dimitri, nice to meet you, though it would be better if you weren’t injured.”

“Yeah, it would be.” She stared at him for a minute in silence. He was worried she was starting to pass out or something. 

“Is there something on my face?” 

“No, are you in Jeralt Eisner’s class?” Well that is a question he didn’t expect. 

“Yes, my friend Felix, the one who punched you.. and I are both in his class. Are you?”

“No, he's my dad. I help out when he’s busy sometimes.” 

“Oh, really? I don’t remember you but it could be the paint?” Her face was covered in several layers of white and grey face paint. Littered with possible fake scars.

“I remember you I think, you broke a tent by touching it.” 

“Wait, wait, you were at the hike?” she nodded.

“That does sound familiar, I was starting to think it was the concussion talking.” He thought that was sarcasm but her tone was even the entire time they talked so he wasn’t sure. Dimitri was a little embarrassed anyone remembered him from that hike. He had accidentally broken a tent and then just slept underneath the broken cloth at a loss for what else to do.

“Is your vision still fine? How’s your head?” He wanted to be sure, in case she wasn’t joking.

“The same, though since we were on the hike, I have always wondered how you did it?” Dimitri laughed awkwardly.

“Sometimes, when I’m focusing I don't notice my strength and accidentally break things.” It was a trait that always frustrated him. 

“Though I’m surprised you noticed I got up rather early and didn’t notice anyone else there.” She laughed. 

“I figured, I tend to go unnoticed when I’m quiet.” He found that rather hard to believe but supposed that was proof enough. Luckily before they could talk any more about the awkward camping trip. A lady in a low-cut dress and green face paint came into the room.

“Alright Byleth, Let's take a look at your head.” His friends peeked into the room after the woman entered. This must be the Manuela she mentioned before. 

“This is too close to a concussion for my liking so I’m taking you in to be seen.” She pointed at Dimitri. 

“You all help me, carry her to my car will you?” Dimitri moved forward to pick her up, Ingrid helped keep her steady as they made their way out to Manuela’s car. 

“Once again very sorry about this.” Felix would probably not apologize so Dimitri felt he probably should.

“It happens more than you think kid.” She turned the key and started the car but Byleth looked at him. She touched his face.

“Wait, wait i’ll forgive you if.” She seemed to have her thoughts cut off for a second. 

“If?” What could she possibly want?

“If you call me later?”Dimitri blinked.

“I..Don’t have your number?”

Manuela sighed and threw a paper at him. Byleth waved and as the car faded into the distance he heard Sylvain exclaim.

“Did you just get a girls number and I didn’t?” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift written for Finley @raspbearrry for Fodlan Frights. Hope you like it!


End file.
